Adventures in the Afterlife
by MapleRose
Summary: For those who managed to survive the war and the series, it was the end of an adventure. But for the dead of Gundam SEED, it had just begun, in a place called the Afterlife...
1. Part I

AN: Okay, what is this you ask? It's something strange and random that my muse spat out at me, and made me write. I guess the whole inspiration for it came from chapter 7 of "Let Go" by athyra, and how Rau le Creuset would be arguing with Al da Flaga in Heaven. So one thing led to another and before you know it this popped out.

Originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but it got really really long as I kept on adding random scenes... so I'm dividing it into 2 or 3 parts. Also, I'm not good at doing descriptions of places okay, so forgive me...

_Summary: _For those who managed to survive the war (and the series), it was the end of an adventure. But for the dead, it had just begun…in a place called The Afterlife.

_Disclaimer_: Unfortunately, I don't own SEED. And beware of total randomness, lame attempts at humour, and much character ooc. This fic is not to be taken seriously or made sense of, doing so may mess up your head. You have been warned.

* * *

ADVENTURES IN THE AFTERLIFE: PART I  
by MapleRose 

---

September CE 71, the battle of Jachin Due had just ended, with heavy casualties on all sides. But with the destruction of the GENESIS, the long and terrible war has finally ended. For those who managed to survive, it was the end of an adventure. But for the dead, it had just begun…

---

"Lieutenant Badgiruel! Didn't expect to see _you_ here," a vaguely familiar voice called out.

Natarle turned around and found herself face to face with…What was his name again? The one that was last piloting Skygrasper 2?

"It's Lieutenant Commander Badgiruel," she corrected.

"Oh sorry." He didn't seem sorry at all.

She narrowed her eyes at the bottle of beer in his hand. "Aren't you too young to drink?"

"Nah," he took a swig from said bottle. "This is the Afterlife, there are no drinking age restrictions!"

Natarle's face twisted into an expression that was a cross between being amazed and disgusted.

"Come on in, there's plenty of room, don't be shy." Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her arm and towed her in, before she even had a chance to feel indignant.

By the time she collected her senses and was about to give the boy – whose name she still couldn't remember – a good, long lecture, he was gone. Suppressing her frustration and collecting her dignity, she looked around at her surroundings.

…_a bar?_...

That wasn't what she expected in the Afterlife. Not in the least.

The building that she entered through those gates didn't look all that big from the outside, but inside was much bigger than she'd expected; she looked around on all sides, and strangely, couldn't find any outer walls. There were bars in various places around the room where people sat and drank, and other places that had some fancy tables laid out, and people were eating what looked to be feasts, and then there were places that were cleared for dancing it seemed. To one side, she could see a small stage, where some teenagers were playing live music.

"W-What is this place?" a voice whined from behind her, and she almost jumped as someone grabbed her arm.

"F-Fllay Allster," she sighed in relief, getting over her shock. Then she paused and thought for a moment.

"Wait, you're not supposed to be here. Didn't I send you out in an escape pod?"

Fllay furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. "Kira didn't protect me well enough, so here I am."

"Oh."

Before they could talk more, that boy from before came up to them again.

"Fllay!" he exclaimed, just as Natarle was about to berate him for before.

"Tolle?" the red-haired girl sounded just as surprised.

_Tolle, so that's his name._ Natarle made a mental note to herself. She opened her mouth to speak again, but was once again interrupted.

"What are you doing here Fllay? Didn't Kira promise to protect you or something?"

"Yes, he was _supposed _to," Fllay growled.

That seemed to hit a sore spot, and Tolle regretted his question.

Uncomfortable silence followed.

Natarle wondered faintly if bringing up the lecture now would be a bad idea.

Tolle cleared his throat. "So. Now that you're here, might as well enjoy yourself, right? Come and have some fun," he grinned at Fllay, who was still scowling. Then he turned to Natarle, "You too Lieutenant Badgiruel."

"It's Lieutenant Commander," she corrected automatically. But he wasn't listening. He turned to Fllay and pulled her towards the other end of the crowd, leaving Natarle by herself.

But not for long.

She jumped when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She turned and almost jumped again when she saw who it was.

"Hello there Miss Captain."

She wanted to wipe that cocky grin off his face.

"What are you doing here, I thought you'd be rotting in Hell by now," she told him coldly.

He shrugged. "I thought so too. I guess there is no division between Heaven and Hell, it's just one place I guess."

"Or maybe this _is_ Hell," she muttered.

He didn't hear her, as he looked around at the disco lights. "And a pretty nice place I might add. Want to dance?"

By the time he looked back at her, she was gone.

---

"Mwu la Flaga?" an arm stretched out from the bar, blocking the tall blond Lieutenant Commander's way.

"Yes?" he stared at the owner of the arm, trying to remember whether he knew this man or not. He drew up a blank. But then again, it seemed like a lot of people knew his name around here.

The other man put down his drink and stood up to face him eye to eye.

He just…stared. And Mwu was starting to feel very uncomfortable under his stare.

Just as he was about to ask the other man what was wrong, his fist flew out towards Mwu's face. Good thing Mwu has quick reflexes.

He caught the other man's hand and pushed it away from his face.

"What do you want?" he was started to get a bit irritated now.

"You irresponsible bastard! You left her to cry all by herself!"

"Her?" Mwu was getting more confused.

"Murrue Ramius."

At the mention of her name, Mwu stiffened. How did this guy know about him and Murrue?

Then it began to dawn on him.

"You, were you a mobile armour pilot?"

"Yeah. What of it?" he glared at the Hawk of Endymion. "You left her alone to cry by herself," he repeated.

Mwu sighed, irritated.

"Then would you rather have me send her here instead?"

The other man stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"I was sort of expecting her, but instead, _you_ showed up."

"Well _excuse me,_" Mwu's eye twitched. "This is the _Afterlife_, which means you had to _die_ to get here," he reminded the other man pointedly.

He shrugged again and gestured around him. "Hey, there's free booze, who cares how you got here."

Mwu's fist twitched as well as his eye.

He never asked Murrue about this mobile armour pilot of hers. But looking at the man standing before him, he began to wonder what Murrue saw in him.

But before he could say or think of anything more, the other man grinned and patted him on the back.

"Ah well. We're here now, so might as well enjoy it, right?" He sat down and gestured to the seat beside him.

"Drink?"

The blond commander hesitated a moment, then shrugged.

_If I'm gonna be stuck here for eternity, might as well get used to it. _

---

On his way to the washroom, Rusty Mackenzie spotted his (former) commander, Rau le Creuset, sitting at the bar beside another man. The teen did a double take at the other man, whose hair was curiously the exact same shade and waviness as the commander's hair. Curious, he walked closer, wondering if the other man was Rau's brother, when he heard snippets of their conversation.

"I can't believe you wanted to do that!" the other man told Rau disapprovingly.

Rau gave a snort. "It was your fault in the first place."

"My fault?" he sounded offended for some reason. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even exist," he scoffed.

"I never asked to exist." Rau took a swig at his drink.

"Yeah yeah, that's what every emo kid says."

Rau growled low in his throat. Then he raised an eyebrow, "At least you could've made sure the process was perfected before you created me."

The other man waved his hand in dismissal, "I was in a hurry. And it was Hibiki's fault. If you wanna blame someone, blame him."

Rau looked thoughtful. Then he chuckled darkly. "Your plan to live forever backfired on you."

The other man took a swig at his drink and glared at him. "So did your plan to wipe out humanity."

Rusty was confused by what he heard. And it didn't help that some bits were slurred due to the alcohol. He wondered faintly if he should interrupt and ask. But he looked from his commander to the other man, and back to his commander, and they looked like they're both on the verge of wanting to jump at each other's throats.

And Rusty didn't want to be the catalyst. So he wisely backed away and went on his way.

---

"There there Patrick, you didn't lose. Think of it more like…it was a tie."

"But still! Those damn meddling kids!" Patrick Zala pounded his fist on the bar table.

"Er, Patrick, one of those 'meddling kids' is your son."

Zala glared at the man beside him in response.

Siegel Clyne cleared his throat. "Ahem, anyway. I know you hate to lose, but think of it this way: the Naturals didn't win either. The leader of Blue Cosmos, Azrael, was killed in the end too."

Zala's eyes suddenly lit up. He stood up, flames in his eyes, "That means he's here!! I'm gonna find him and—"

"Wait!" Clyne stood up and stopped his (former?) friend. "He probably isn't here. He's probably in that _other_ place." _And come to think of it, so should you. _

Zala thought about this for a moment, then sat back down. "You're probably right. I'll just leave him to divine retribution," he grinned, and Clyne sighed mentally.

"You should give it up Patrick. It's over now, it doesn't matter anymore. This is the Afterlife, where we've all lost, and nobody can be killed anyway, so what's the point?" He gestured to the billiard table not far from them, where Captain Zelman, Captain Ades, Commander Morassim, Admiral Halberton, Captain Sutherland, and some officers from Artemis were playing a game of pool, laughing and joking together. "Might as well learn to get along, right?"

Zala looked to the game and made a disgusted face.

Clyne sighed. "Look, if I can forgive you for killing me, you should be able to forgive the Naturals."

Zala stiffened a bit at that. Clyne, seeing this, quickly decided to change the subject.

"I know, why don't you go see your wife? I'm sure she wants to see you."

"No!" he answered quickly, startling Clyne a bit. "I, I can't. She'll kill me for what I did to Athrun."

"Er, Patrick…" he was about it tell him that since they were in the Afterlife, thus dead already, one can't be killed again. But he didn't think that would help the situation any. "…Never mind."

A voice interrupted their conversation. The man sitting on the other side of Patrick Zala spoke up.

"Excuse me, but are you Patrick Zala?"

"Yeah, what of it?" he growled

"Ah I see. Nice to meet you then, looks like we might be in-laws one day."

Patrick Zala shot the other man a "WTF" look.

The other man cleared his throat, "It looks like your son Athrun and my daughter Cagalli are hooking up," he grinned, "You're Athrun's father, and I'm Cagalli's dad, so one day, we may become in-laws."

The look on Zala's face didn't change.

"Who the hell is 'Cagalli'?"

"Cagalli Yula Athha, you know, that blond girl who's stuck to Athrun's side?"

_Athha? The leader of Orb Athha? _

"Why you!" Patrick Zala suddenly jumped at the other man, and Clyne had to hold him back. "You! It's all your fault! You helped those meddling kids. If only you had joined ZAFT, we could've won this!"

Uzumi Nara Athha didn't seem the least bit fazed at this. He shrugged. "It's too late now Zala. We might as well get along 'cause we're gonna be family one day."

"Wait a minute…" Clyne looked as if he had just realized something. In-laws...that means Athrun might get married to this Cagalli girl one day…But wait, isn't Lacus Athrun's fiancée?

"My daughter Lacus was supposed to marry Athrun!" he exclaimed.

Zala rolled his eyes. "I cancelled their engagement when she became a traitor, remember? I can't have my son marry a traitor."

"A traitor!!" Clyne's face reddened with anger. "How dare you label my sweet innocent daughter Lacus as a traitor!!"

"Your 'sweet innocent daughter' stole the military's top secret mobile suit, the Freedom, and the warship Eternal, then lead that group of meddling kids!"

_Ah, that's my Lacus. _Clyne grinned inwardly. But outwardly, he kept his angry face. "But you allow Athrun to marry…the princess of Orb?!"

_Princess?_ Zala's lips suddenly curled into a smile at that. If Athrun married the Princess, that means he will be the Prince, and King, er, Representative, one day. And that means…He began to wonder if he can control or possess people on Earth in his current state.

"Nice to meet you," he extended a hand out to Athha with a big smile on his face, and ignored the growl from Clyne.

"It's no use Clyne," a voice from behind them spoke, "Your daughter is in love with my son now."

The three turned to look at the newcomer. He had dark blond hair and wore a doctor's coat.

"Who are you?" Clyne narrowed his eyes, "And who is this son of yours?"

"My son," the other man walked closer and sat down beside Clyne, "Is the Ultimate Coordinator."

"The what?!" both Zala and Clyne raised their eyebrows. Athha on the other hand, widened his eyes and stared. _Could it be? _

"Yes. Kira Yamato, the Ultimate Coordinator. My son," the man grinned smugly.

"What?!?" Zala and Clyne exclaimed in surprise and disbelief. They had both heard of the Ultimate Coordinator project, but most of it was surrounded by rumours that neither really believed that the project succeeded.

Clyne remembered the brown-haired kid covered in injuries that Lacus brought in. He was too busy and distracted at the time to think more about it. _The Ultimate Coordinator? Him? And Lacus is in love with him? What?! _

Zala gritted his teeth at the name. He remembered hearing of a Kira Yamato from Rau le Creuset. Wasn't he that traitor Coordinator who piloted the Strike? And the Ultimate Coordinator? _Oh well, not my problem now, Clyne is the one who would have to deal with it anyway. _

"What do you want Yamato?" Zala asked the other man.

"Ah, it's Hibiki actually. Ulen Hibiki," he corrected. "And Zala, before you think that you have nothing to do with me, my son and your son are best friends."

"What?!"

"And," he pointed to Athha, "His daughter and my son are twins."

"What?!"

"Is that all you can say?" Hibiki ignored glares from the other men and sighed in exasperation. "Don't you guys ever watch what goes on on Earth?"

He turned on the TV sitting on the shelf that held the alcohol, and switched to channel 1695732. "See?"

On the TV screen, like a bad drama, the four kids hugged and cried, saying that it was over, it was finally over. Cagalli clung to Athrun, and both had tears streaming down their faces. Kira held out a ring to Lacus, who took it, and buried her face on his shoulder, sobbing. Suddenly, Cagalli threw her arms around the surprised Athrun and Kira.

"Aww look, isn't that cute, our children are all friends," cooed Hibiki, putting a hand on his heart.

Zala looked like he was about to barf. Athha looked at Hibiki as if he was crazy. Clyne stared at the monitor with his mouth hanging open.

"So," Hibiki cleared his throat, "That means we should be friends too, right?"

Silence. The other three men stared at him.

"Yeah sure whatever," they finally said, while they stood up and walked away in different directions, leaving Hibiki alone at the bar.

"Ah well," Hibiki shrugged and shifted over to his favourite seat. "Got my seat back."

---

_More randomness to follow..._

* * *

_(if you haven't realised it by now, there isn't much of a plot, just random scenes that my muse instructed me to write) _

* * *


	2. Part II

AN: Here it is, part 2 with more randomness. It's much shorter than part 1, but I like how the scenes turned out. Thanks for the reviews!

note1: This is SEED-only, which means that it's ignores everything from Destiny, so there. That's why Mwu's here. (I dunno, I _might_ do a scene that pokes fun at Destiny, if I feel like it.)

note2: Miguel is voiced by T.M. Revolution, the singer who sang many songs for SEED and Destiny, such as Invoke, Meteor, Zips, Ignited, and Vestige.

* * *

ADVENTURES IN THE AFTERLIFE PART II  
by MapleRose

----

"Son? Is that you?"

Mwu stiffened at that voice. He turned around and groaned inwardly. He didn't feel like talking to this man, ever.

"What are you doing here?"

Mwu raised his eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious?"

The other man stared at him momentarily, before smacking his forehead.

"Great, just great. The clone's dead, and you're dead too! Now who's gonna pass down the Flaga genes!?"

Mwu's left eye twitched.

Al da Flaga sighed and rambled on, almost to himself. "I knew I should've left a few more copies of myself while I still had the chance! Now I can't be cloned anymore, 'cause that idiot Hibiki says he doesn't have his equipment here! And I'm too old to have kids the normal way now."

"…" for once, Mwu didn't know what to say. He was too stunned by his father's stupidity. He didn't bother explaining that since this is the Afterlife, and that only the dead can be here, no new life could be produced anyway.

"Uh, have you seen mother?" he finally managed to say, looking for an excuse to get away from this man.

"Pfffttt, her?" Al waved his hand in dismissal, "Haven't seen her since the day we got here. And good riddance!"

Mwu had to suppress the sudden urge to punch him.

"Oh wait!" As Mwu was about to leave, his father spoke up, as if he suddenly remembered something. Mwu groaned inwardly again.

"I remember seeing you with that pretty woman on Earth," he winked, "Nice catch by the way. That's my boy!"

Mwu's eye twitched again.

"So," Al leaned closer and whispered, "Did ja leave an heir?"

"…" Mwu didn't know whether to laugh or cry as he stared at this moron who unfortunately was his father.

Just then, Natarle Badgiruel had to choose this moment to walk by them. She stopped as she spotted Mwu.

"Commander? You're here too?" she exclaimed, surprised.

Mwu almost groaned outwardly. It wasn't because he didn't want to talk to her. He just didn't want to talk to her when his father was still around.

Sure enough, Al da Flaga noticed her. "So, you know my son?"

_Son? Then that means… _

Natarle straightened immediately and saluted. "Lieutenant Commander Natarle Badgiruel. I uh, used to work with your son."

Neither of them noticed Mwu palming his face. _Oh great… _

"Hmm…" Al eyed the woman before him. Badgiruel... that name sounded a vaguely familiar…Then it struck him, she was from that family who had a nice military legacy, and not to mention pretty wealthy too. He eyed her up and down. _Well, not too bad, could be better, but whatever, she'll do. _

"So," Al da Flaga grinned at Natarle, "How would you like to help pass down the Flaga genes?"

"Uh, what?" Natarle looked both surprised and confused.

"Hey old man," Mwu's voice interrupted just as Al da Flaga was about to explain what he meant.

"Yeah?"

He turned just in time to see his son's fist connect with his jaw.

---

"Tolle, stop singing!" the green-haired pianist complained as he banged his hands on the piano in frustration. "Let Miguel sing, please! Before the whole bar gets mad at us again, and throw us out. Again."

But Tolle wasn't listening. He gripped the microphone possessively and belted out an off-key chorus.

Nicol grimaced as he held his hands to his ears. "Please!" he shouted.

In the time that they've been here, Nicol and Tolle had become good friends. Tolle was easygoing and fun to be around. But when he gets a little drunk…he can be really annoying.

The sudden feedback from the microphone caused Nicol to squeeze his eyes shut. He heard noises of a struggle, and then Tolle's annoyed voice.

"Hey, let go!"

"You let go!" Miguel's equally annoyed voice answered. "Leave the singing to the professionals, got that?"

"I _am_ a professional."

"Yeah, a professional asshole."

Nicol sighed. Those two always seemed to be at each other's throats, kind of reminded him of Yzak and Athrun. But in reality, he knew that they were friends. Well, more or less.

He stood up from his piano and walked over to the other boys, where they were fighting over the microphone. There was a lot of feedback as it swung from one teen to the other, and Nicol felt sorry for his poor ears. He stole a glance at their audience—which consisted of three people at the moment, since Tolle had scared the rest away—and they were grimacing too.

Nicol sighed again. He felt sorry for those three poor souls, and wondered faintly why they were still sitting there.

"Miguel, Tolle, stop it!" he grabbed the microphone away from both of them.

"Hey! That's mine!" they both cried as they reached for it.

"No, it belongs to the bar," the green-haired boy rolled his eyes.

He sighed inwardly. Why was he always stuck being the peacemaker? He thought he was relieved of his role of breaking up fights between Yzak and Athrun when he died...

"Miguel, you sing," he handed the blond boy the microphone. Miguel grinned smugly at Tolle, who lunged at him.

"Tolle!" Nicol stopped him mid-lunge. Even though his stature was small, being a Coordinator, Nicol was stronger than he looked. "Can you go gather an audience? Please?" He pushed him towards the exit of the stage and towards the crowd.

Grumbling, Tolle disappeared into the crowd.

Nicol sighed. Maybe he should get a drum set or something and teach Tolle to play it. At least he'd feel useful. Then he glanced back to his piano and made a face. Drums and piano…He made a face again and wondered if Tolle would be willing to learn the violin instead.

---

Natarle was a bit shaken as Mwu towed her wordlessly away from Al da Flaga.

_D-Did he just… _

"Um, Commander?" she spoke up, a bit timidly. She'd never pictured the Commander as the violent type, yet…

Mwu finally stopped, after they've distanced themselves from his idiot father.

"I've always wanted to do that," he muttered to himself with a satisfied smile.

"Pardon?"

He turned to her, sighed and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry you had to see that."

She looked away, blushing from slight embarrassment and perhaps something else. "Uh, it's all right."

Mwu sighed audibly again. "Yeah, my old man is a moron, just ignore him and walk away if you ever run into him again."

"Er okay, sure…"

The two fell into silence, before Natarle cleared her throat and spoke up.

"I uh, I guess I'm a bit surprised to see you here."

He shrugged. "To be honest, I'm a bit surprised to see you here too." He remembered seeing escape pods came out of the Dominion, and he thought she'd be in there. But that wasn't right, somebody had to be in the bridge to fire that Lohengrin.

Natarle remembered Azrael's shocked expression after that shot failed to destroy the Archangel. She remembered vaguely that it was blocked by something. Oh, so he must've been in that something.

"It, it wasn't me," she told him. "It was Azrael, but I couldn't stop him," she lowered her eyes, "Sorry."

Mwu was a bit surprised at her sudden apology. Then he smiled, "Ah well, it's over now anyway, no point in thinking about what could've been."

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks for protecting the Archangel. I, I'd hate to see it destroyed."

He smiled, nostalgia in his eyes. "Yeah…me too…"

They fell into uncomfortable silence again.

"So," she cleared her throat again, "What was your father talking about? What was he going to ask me?"

Mwu suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Um, that? Never mind about that, just forget it ever happened, okay?" He laughed, almost nervously.

"Um, I'll see you around," he mock-saluted her and left before she could ask any more about her encounter with Al da Flaga.

---

"Fllay Allstar!" cried a surprised and indignant voice.

But the girl wasn't listening. After a few drinks, she became a bit…giddy. She had taken off her uniform jacket, leaving on a tank-top and short skirt, and had started dancing on the tables to the beat of Miguel's current song, Invoke. Needless to say, she attracted a lot of attention, especially from the young male (former) soldiers.

"Fllay!" the voice cried out again, but it was all but lost in the cheers and whistles from the crowd around her.

The man sighed and pushed his way towards the table, receiving strange looks from the young men.

"Fllay Allstar!" he slammed his palms down on the table when he reached her, and stared at her angrily. "You come down this instant, you hear me?!"

"Hmm?" Fllay looked down, and a grin spread on her face.

"Papa!"

She took a few steps towards him, and he backed up in surprise. Before he could do anything, she jumped off the table at him. He barely had time to catch her.

After getting over his shock, he cleared his throat as he looked at her in disapproval.

"Fllay, what are you doing here?" he asked sternly.

"I died," she giggled.

He twitched.

"I meant, what were you doing up there?" he pointed to the tables. Then looking at what she was wearing, his brows knitted. "And in that…getup!"

"Dancing," she replied sweetly, oblivious to her father's anger and surprise. "It's fun! Watch me."

She was about to leave and climb onto the table again, but he caught her arm and held her back.

"You're not going back up there young lady!"

Fllay pouted.

George Allstar sniffed at the air, and then stared back at Fllay incredulously. "Have you been _drinking_?!"

She nodded earnestly, "Yup, those drinks are really good. And, they're free." She grinned.

Her father stared at her, huffing, at a loss for words.

"You're too young to drink!" he finally told her.

She brushed it off. "Nah, there's no drinking age restrictions here, that's what they all tell me."

"But, but," he stuttered.

"Aw Papa!" she pouted again. Then she rolled her eyes. "I'm not a little girl anymore. If I'm old enough to sleep with Kira, I'm old enough to drink."

His eyes and mouth became o-shaped, and he let go of Fllay's arm.

Fllay took this opportunity to climb back onto the table, and waved like she was a star. The audience whistled and whooped.

George Allstar fainted.

---

_More randomness to come... _

* * *


	3. Part III

AN: Finally, even more randomness!

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not to be taken seriously; doing so may damage your brain and/or sanity.

* * *

ADVENTURES IN THE AFTERLIFE PART III  
by MapleRose 

----

"Here, try this one."

"Hmm?" Natarle looked up from her juice, still pondering over what had happened with Commander La Flaga and his father.

"It's good," the blue-haired woman sitting beside her winked.

Natarle examined at the glass of beverage placed before her suspiciously.

The woman laughed, "Don't worry, it's not poisoned or anything."

That made Natarle even more suspicious. She looked from the drink to the woman, then back to the drink again.

The woman sighed, "Just try it, you can't die anymore anyway."

Natarle stared at her. Well, she had a point.

Shrugging, she took a gulp from the glass…

…and started coughing and sputtering at the bitterness and sting of the alcohol as it shot up her head.

"Are, are you okay?" the woman asked, concerned.

"Yeah," she managed between coughs.

"I'm sorry," the woman apologized sheepishly. "You don't drink much?"

Natarle shook her head slowly. She never got used to the taste of alcohol.

"Hmm," the woman looked thoughtful, "You should start getting used to it then." She grinned at Natarle almost devilishly.

"N-No thanks," she shook her head.

"Aww, come on," the blue-haired woman, who had yet to introduce herself, beckoned for the bartender and whispered something. A moment later, another glass of something was placed before Natarle.

"Try this one, it's much milder," the woman smiled. Then at Natarle's wary look, she added, "I promise."

Carefully, Natarle took a tiny sip. It wasn't bad. It was kind of sweet, and fruity, and she could hardly taste any alcohol. Smiling, she drank some more.

"See, told you," the woman smiled smugly. "I'm Aisha by the way," she extended a hand, which the other woman took with a smile.

"Natarle Badgiruel."

---

"Hey you, you're Hibiki right?"

The doctor felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned, and found himself face to face with an angry man.

"Er, maybe," he answered slowly and cautiously. "Who wants to know?"

The other man ignored him. "You're Kira Yamato's father?"

"Er, maybe." Hibiki was starting to feel as if something bad was about to happen to him.

"Are you Kira's father or not?" the man got even angrier and came closer to Hikibi, almost yelling into his face.

"Yes yes I am," he answered quickly.

The angry man back off a bit, before he started yelling again.

"Your son! He, he," the man huffed, as if trying to find the right word, "He _defiled_ my daughter!"

Hibiki raised an eyebrow. "Your daughter? And who might that be?"

"Fllay Allstar."

_Fllay…Fllay_…Hibiki thought to himself, trying to remember if or where he had heard of the name before. _Ah yes! _He remembered the red-haired girl that he saw Kira with.

"My son, er, 'defiled' her?"

"Yes!" George Allstar's face was as red as Fllay's hair.

Hibiki rolled his eyes, remembering what he'd saw on TV. "If I remember correctly, it was your daughter who 'defiled' my son." Then at Allstar's confusion, he explained flatly, "It was your daughter who wanted to sleep with my son. In fact, I should be angry with you for your daughter 'defiling' my son."

Allstar stared at him like he was crazy.

Hibiki sighed deeply. "Geeze, doesn't _anybody_ watch TV?! I saw what happened."

Allstar looked like he was about to be sick.

"Did you drink too much?" asked Hibiki, chuckling to himself.

Allstar glared, face red as a tomato.

"Relax," Hibiki patted Allstar's shoulder in understanding, "I know it's hard to accept, but the fact is, your daughter has grown up. Besides," he started to leave, "At least she got some action before she died. And be glad that the Ultimate Coordinator chose her."

George Allstar could only stare at the other man.

With a laugh and a wave, Hibiki left, leaving the stunned Allstar standing there.

---

"Woo!! Kill! Die die die!!" a crazed Clotho cried out as his hands moved daftly over the controls of the arcade game. He was having fun in this place. There were endless video games for him to play, and they were much more fun than his handheld one.

Orga rolled his eyes, "Shut up, would ya, I'm trying to read."

"No," Clotho snarled back without taking his eyes off the screen. Orga rolled his eyes again.

"Hey Shani, give me your music," Orga leaned towards the green-haired boy and reached for his headphones. "It'll drown out his annoying screams."

Shani hugged the earphones to his ears protectively and growled, giving Orga the evil eye.

"You know, you should turn down your music," Orga commented thoughtfully, though he doubt Shani could hear him through the loud blast of heavy metal, "You're gonna blow out your eardrums." Then he suddenly had a revelation. "Maybe _that's_ why you can't hear what I yell at you when we were fighting!"

Shani ignored him and bobbed his head to the music, eyes glazed over.

Orga sighed and tried to go back to reading, but found he couldn't concentrate over Clotho's cries of victory.

"Yeah! High score!"

"Okay okay, we get it, you don't have to yell."

Clotho tore his gaze from the screen to look at Orga with a disgusted look.

"Why are you reading, of all things? Are you trying to pretend to be smart or something?"

"Pretend?" Orga was offended. "Ugh, you're just stupid."

He got up to leave the room, but to his surprise, Clotho quickly went to the doorway and blocked his way.

"Get out of my way you moron."

"You're the moron," Clotho retorted. "If you go out there, Azrael will find you, and then he's gonna make you tell him where we are, and then, then he might punish us or something!"

Clotho looked genuinely scared for a moment. Orga sighed and went back to the couch.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. He seemed to have developed a habit of doing that. "But keep it down would ya, I'm getting a headache."

"No!"

Orga sighed in frustration and threw down his book.

"How about I challenge you to a game. And whoever loses has to be quiet for the rest of the day," he stood up and walked towards an arcade machine.

"Fine," Clotho grinned, games were his specialty after all. "Oh wait," something occurred to him, "When is the day over?"

"Uh," Orga tapped his chin, "I dunno." Were days even defined in the Afterlife?

"Okay, loser has to be quiet for three hours."

"Fine."

They walked over to the OMNI vs ZAFT game and sat down at the controls.

"Haha I'm gonna fight with ZAFT," Clotho laughed with glee as he was about to choose the Providence as his machine.

"Traitor."

"Wait, how about this," Orga suddenly had a brilliant idea, "We have to fight with each other's machines. You fight with the Calamity, and I fight with the Raider."

Clotho looked disgusted. "I'm not fighting with your machine."

"Why, are you chicken?" Orga grinned slyly.

Clotho growled. "No. Let's go."

The boys waited eagerly as the game begin.

"I can't believe I have to be stuck with you two even after I'm dead." Orga took a shot at Clotho, and missed.

"Well _excuse me_!" Clotho retaliated with a beam cannon.

The two exchanged more shots at each other, both were yelling and screaming with glee. Meanwhile, Shani was still zoned out to his music as he ignored his former teammates.

"This is fun! We should've done this in real life," Clotho cackled.

"…I don't think Azrael would've allowed us to."

"Bah, who cares about what he thinks! I should've just shot at you guys when you got in my way."

Speaking of the devil, the door banged open, and there in the doorway, stood Azrael. But the boys were too wrapped up in the game to notice that he came in.

"Take that!"

"Go to hell!"

"Damn you!"

Azrael observed the boys quietly for a moment, as if he enjoyed watching the game, before he walked over and put a hand on Orga's shoulder.

"Hello boys, having fun?"

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!" Orga jumped, screaming, and a second later, Clotho started screaming as well. Shani however, was still oblivious to Azrael's presence.

Furrowing his eyebrows at the boy zoned out to his music, Azrael walked over and yanked the earphones off the unsuspecting boy.

"Hey!!" Shani snapped out of his daydream and instinctively went to grab his earphones from the intruder. But Azrael held it just out of his reach.

"H-How did you find us?" asked Clotho, pointing a shaking figure at Azrael.

Azrael rolled his eyes. "You guys were so loud that anyone could hear you."

"I _told _you to shut up!" Orga told Clotho smugly.

"_You_ shut up," Clotho retorted.

"Boys," Azrael called out to get their attention.

"What do you want with us? We're already dead."

Azrael spotted a glint of fear in Clotho's eyes and sighed. "Don't worry, I not here to give you _that_. I can't find those doctors anyway."

Clotho looked a bit relieved, but he still kept a suspicious eye on Azrael. "Then what do you want?"

"Oh I just want you boys to come out and have some fun with everyone else," Azrael gestured to the door. "And," he grinned slyly, "Have you boys ever tried alcohol?"

---

"So, do you like it here?" asked Natarle as she swirled the ice around in her drink.

"Hmm, it's alright once you get used to it," answered Aisha. "Everything here is free, and you don't have to work. But I must admit, it gets quite boring quite quickly," she chuckled, "So we watch the mortals on Earth to ease our boredom."

"How?"

Aisha flipped on the TV sitting at the end of the bar and switched to channel 189753. On the screen was Andrew Waltfeld talking to Martin DaCosta, and DaCosta had a really uncomfortable expression on his face.

Aisha laughed, "Oh that Andy. Sometimes I almost feel sorry for DaCosta-kun."

Aisha turned to Natarle, "Is there someone or somewhere that you'd like to see?"

"Eh, um, not really."

"Are you sure?"

Natarle nodded, and with a shrug, Aisha turned the TV off.

"You can tune into anywhere on Earth with this thing," she explained.

"Er, isn't that...kind of like invading someone's privacy?" Natarle suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable, knowing that when she was alive, somebody might've been watching her.

"Well…" Aisha swirled her drink before taking a gulp. "Sort of, I guess," she smiled sheepishly, "But they don't know that we are, and it's like we're watching over them."

Aisha gave her a pat, "You'll get used to it." Natarle still looked unconvinced and uncomfortable. "…Or you can just not use it."

"So, everything here is free?" Natarle decided to change the subject.

"Yup, everything."

"So, there's no Hell or anything?"

Aisha furrowed her brow, "I, don't think so."

"Oh." Natarle caught a glimpse of Azrael from the corner of her eye. "So even people like him get everything free?" It hardly seemed fair.

Aisha looked over to where she was pointing. "Him? Oh don't worry, this is only his first day. He'll be dragged to some punishment chamber somewhere soon."

"Oh. So you do get judged for what you did on Earth." Aisha nodded. "What kind of punishment do they get?"

The blue-haired woman shrugged. "I have no idea. I've never been informed of that. Something horrible I presume."

Natarle couldn't suppress the smirk at the thought that Azrael probably will be dragged there soon.

* * *

AN: Er, this was originally supposed to be the last chapter, but since I have no idea how to end this, and I still have a few more scenes to work out, I think I'll try to end it next chapter. Um, don't think I'll do Destiny though, 'cause I'm not as attached to the characters and thus have no inspiration for random scenes. However, if you want to, you're welcome to write for Destiny. Just notify me somehow so I can go and read it. 


End file.
